


I'm Dreaming of a Spooky Christmas

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, Christmas, F/M, Idiots in Love, Locked In, spooky christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: "The heat in the office goes out during the workday. What will Mulder and Scully do?"I feel like the title has been used before but I am now braindead so I'm using it again.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange (2019)





	I'm Dreaming of a Spooky Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyTheInevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/gifts).



A month before Christmas Eve Scully noticed that the office door was sticking. She played with it a bit and it seemed fixed so she moved on. Two weeks before Christmas she noticed that the door had gotten worse and she realized that it needed to be fixed, however, she was on her way out the door so she turned to her busy partner.

“Mulder, could you put in a work order for the door?”

Neck deep in an X file Mulder looked up and nodded absent-mindedly.

Scully looks at him flatly, “Did you hear my question?”

He’s already back to reading as he answers, “Put in a work order.”

She sighs quietly and nods before heading out.

A week before Christmas Scully had given up on the wishful idea that Mulder had ever put in a work order so before she left she filled out an order and held it in front of Mulder’s face.

“All you have to do is deliver this to maintenance.”

He gestured down at the file down in front of him, “Scully, I’m right in the middle of this why can’t you?”

Scully glanced away, “It’s Friday, Mulder.”

Mulder’s eyes widened, “Oh. Yeah. Sorry, I’ll take that up.”

As Scully walked out the door Mulder said, “Uh, good luck.”

She didn’t turn to look his way but nodded, “Thanks. I’ll see you Monday.”

But on Christmas Eve, a day Scully shouldn’t be at the office, Scully finds the basement office to be freezing. And so she goes to open the door to let in some warmer air but when she does, she finds the door stuck in place.

Mulder watches her for a moment, curious, until he remembers something she’d asked him to do a week ago. Something he’d never done.

He looks down at the pile of papers littering the desk and holds back his despair when he sees the work order under a pile of paperwork.

When Scully sighs loudly Mulder looks at his desk as if deep in thought.

“Mulder.”

“Hummm.” Studiously he continues to not read the paper in front of him.

She begins to walk back over to him and each click of her heels sounds to Mulder like one more nail in his coffin.

He doesn’t look up when she begins to rifle through the papers on the desk. Mulder just silently watches her manicured fingers wondering if her nails would draw blood.

Static fills his ears as he watches her grab the work order.

“Are you kidding me?! I ask you for one thing, one fucking thing, Mulder.”

Unearned indignation fills Mulder and he gets up from his desk, stomping to the door, “I’ll get it open.”

After two minutes of violently pulling at the door, a loud clang fills the basement followed by the door handle coming loose causing Mulder to wheel back.

At that Scully doesn’t hide her laugh. His ass hits the desk, and he lets out a few choice words.

Sighing, Scully picks up the phone to call maintenance, a call that naturally goes unanswered.

“Goddammit!” Scully slams down the phone and glares at Mulder. 

“I ask for one thing! I just needed you to be responsible this one time! Mulder, I hardly ever ask you for anything!”

Mulder’s hackles rise to the occasion, “Really? Hardly ever? Half the cases I ask you to read over you don’t even skim before saying no. Maybe if you actually showed more enthusiasm for the work I’d show more enthusiasm for the paperwork!”

“I follow you across the country on a whim, Mulder. I don’t know what more you could possibly want from me. I’ve given everything to our work and you-”

The argument stops suddenly as blood drips from Scully’s nose and lands squarely on the undelivered work order.

An agonized expression comes over Mulder as he stares at the evidence of Scully’s sacrifice, and he really and truly feels like a dick.

Scully, on the other hand, is quick to grab up a tissue.

“Scully-”

“I’m fine.”

Mulder ping-pongs back to fury before Scully can close her mouth.

“No. You’re not fine.” Scully looks back up at him with fire-filled eyes.

“Would you just talk to me?! This isn’t only happening to you Scully! Everyone you love is struggling I just want to help you, I want you to let me in! I’m terrified that I’ll lose you and that the last months of our time together will just be you pushing me further and further away!”

The echoes of his shouts are the only sound after his outburst as Scully stares at him with wide eyes.

As soon as he comprehends his own words he wants to eat them.

“God- Scully- I’m-” He halts when Scully holds up her hand.

“I’m going to try a few more people.” She dabs again at the bloody paper to no avail and nods toward the door, “Keep trying the door.”

Accepting defeat, Mulder does as instructed.

Forty-five minutes later Scully has exhausted all her leads and she thinks that if she hears ‘I’m away for the Holidays please leave a message’ one more time she is going to scream. Mulder, meanwhile, had given up on his mission after only fifteen minutes and has since been making paper airplanes to fly around the office.

Scully bats one away as she listens to a final voicemail.

“Fuck.” She states simply as she sets down the receiver. 

Mulder’s blank yet somehow arrogant expression sets Scully on edge.

“You’re stuck in here too. It’s freezing and I’m supposed to be at my mom’s.” Scully wraps her thin arms around herself.

Mulder flings his arms wide, “I’ve got nowhere to be. Let’s play a game.”

Scully’s brow creases, “You weren’t going to see your mother?”

She knows their relationship isn’t the most stable but she’d never considered that they wouldn’t be together for the holidays.

“Why didn’t you say something? My mom would have had you over.”

Mulder, unlike his partner, did not mind the sympathy. He drinks in Scully’s care and for a moment he lets it ease the constant ache that’s been living in his chest since Scully had asked him to meet her at the oncology ward. He wants to take her hand but holds back.

“It’s fine, Scully. I’ve got a rotation of bad Christmas movies that I watch every year. And my fish would wonder where I was.”

Scully gazes at him for another moment before looking at the floor, “I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“Don’t be. I deserved it; you didn’t deserve to be yelled at though. Especially about…” He trails off; they both know what he means.

Leaning on the desk Scully thoroughly examines her shoes, “I could be more open… I know this hasn’t been easy on you- I just don’t want you to think that I can’t do the work.”

“I would never think that.”

The two share a meaningful look for a long moment before Scully shivers and Mulder becomes filled with regret.

“Hey remember when the temperature dropped a few years ago and we had to keep blankets? I think there are still some hidden in here somewhere.”

A few minutes later Mulder has made them a makeshift fort. He crouches down inside and offers Scully a hand and she joins him.

A blanket is pulled from his desk to the wall and makes a tunnel from under the desk. The cold floor is covered in a couple pillows and blankets.

“Why are there pillows in the office?” Scully asks as she sits on one.

Mulder looks away and shrugs, “Sometimes I decide to just sleep here.”

Scully can’t suppress the little smile that crosses her lips.

“Well, I guess I should thank you for your obsessiveness then.”

“I prefer to think of it as work ethic.”

“Sure, work ethic.”

“So what do you want to do Scully? Strip poker? Twenty questions? Trivia?”

Scully snorts, “It’s freezing Mulder. And you know I hate playing both of those with you.”

“How about name that serial killer?”

“There is no such game.”

“I’m making it a game right now. I’ll think of one and you ask questions like ‘are they organized or disorganized?’ and ‘are they bigger than 5 bread boxes?’”

Scully can’t hold back her laughter and when she giggles Mulder’s eyes light up.

“I love your laugh.” It pops out of his mouth before he can consider it.

But she just looks at him with soft eyes, “Thank you.”

Scully rubs her hands together and tries to hide them in her coat until Mulder tentatively takes her hands between his and blows warm air on them.

She wants to pull them away but the warm sensation radiates through her hands into her body and down her spine so she doesn’t resist.

“I’m really sorry about this, Scully. You should be with your family.” He keeps her hands between his under a blanket.

“Bill’s not too happy with me anyways. No one really is, actually.” She takes a breath, “I’m worried they’re all going to act strange around me.”

Mulder’s brow furrows.

“I’m worried they’re going to act like it’s my last Christmas.”

Mulder’s face falls and he squeezes her hands.

“Do you think it’s my last Christmas, Mulder?”

Mulder feels drained of blood. No. No, never, I won’t let it. No.

He realizes he’d been muttering the words out loud and shakes his head, “Absolutely not.”

Her smile is the kind that adults use on children who make ridiculously hopeful statements.

“You don’t think that do you?” His voice is so quiet that it’s nearly drowned out by his own breathing.

“I’m not sure.” Scully plays with his fingers, “I hope not.”

Mulder pulls one hand away from her and cups her cheek; “I’ll find a cure for you Scully, I promise, whatever it takes.”

And to Mulder’s absolute horror Scully begins to cry.

“Oh, Scully.”” He pulls her against him but is still surprised when her arms wrap around his neck. She grasps desperately at his jacket.

It’s quiet for a moment until he feels a small smile against his neck, “Can you get us out of the basement first?”

His laughter is unexpected and he kisses her forehead, “Now that I can’t promise.”

What is even more unexpected than her joke is her kiss. The shivers down his spine have nothing to do with the freezing basement or her chilly lips. The kiss is gentle but he can’t stop his tongue from brushing lightly against her lip before they pull away. They are just a breath apart after that and his hand goes to her cheek.

“Your hand is cold.” Scully says with a breathy laugh.

“Can you warm it up for me?” Mulder traces her lip with his thumb.

She begins to laugh in earnest but he cuts her off with another kiss. Scully’s own icy fingers begin to run through his hair. 

Scully’s tongue warms his lips. They move closer together, trying to get their bodies as close as they can but the layers of clothing and coats prevent the nearness they crave.

After a few minutes of fumbling Scully begins to violently pull at Mulder’s coat only to find two more layers which she bypasses in irritation until she’s finally able to flatten her palm against his bare chest.

His heartbeat is strong under her hand and it speeds up when she brushes her thumb over his nipple. Desperation at an all-time high, Mulder clumsily tears at Scully’s clothing as his lips find a nice soft purchase on her neck.

They form a cocoon around the two of them and pull closer together, finally skin to skin. In the dark, under the blankets, they exist in a world alone. The air between them is heady and peppered with moans, small words, and breathless laughs. Mulder tries to find various spots that draw reactions from Scully. He nips at her collarbone and she sighs, he runs his fingers down her ribs and she laughs and squirms. His favorite one though is the reaction he gets when the tips of his fingers find her swollen clit. The resulting noise is very un-Scully like and he wants to hear it again. His efforts are rewarded many times over as he finds new combinations and sounds.

He’d always been a curious, hands-on learner.

Time is an impossible concept to them but when Scully finally comes for the first time she’s had enough of his shenanigans.

She pulls Mulder around until he is cradled between her legs. Mulder makes a slightly disappointed sound when he is forced to disengage his mouth from her breast but is pleased when his length is finally pressed against her.

His immediate reaction is to thrust forward and she reacts in kind right back. Scully recalls dry humping with her first boyfriend in the back of a car and lets out a snicker.

Mulder pulls his head back and raises an eyebrow, highly entertained by the look of naughty happiness on his partner’s face.

“Does this not remind you of teenage humping at a drive-in?” Her reply is interrupted by giggles and whimpers.

Mulder, though, lets out a belly laugh at that and pulls her hips tight up against his.

Lowering his head so his lips brush her ear he whispers, “I always found classier places to do the dirty.”

“Classier than a blanket fort in a locked basement?” Scully tried to sound teasing but it left her lips with a moan that killed any real intent.

“Only the best for you, Scully.”

Mulder, always a fan of the dramatic, chooses this moment to position himself and push inside of her. The response is indeed dramatic. Scully’s nails drag down his back and Mulder is sure he’s seeing the face of god.

They pause for a moment to take it in and Scully pulls Mulder’s head back so she can cup his face.

The two smile at each other then and before their movements start back up they share a tender kiss.

Tenderness takes a backseat after Mulder begins to thrust and both of them become frantic. The blankets and pillows under them can’t totally hide the rigidity of the concrete floor and much maneuvering is required to keep up constant movement.

After a time Mulder makes a decision for both of them and quickly, as quickly as one can under a pile of blankets, flips his position.

Once Scully is sitting astride she decides to throw off the blanket covering them and is finally able to clearly see Mulder’s face.

This is a delightful development for Mulder whose hands are drawn to Scully’s breasts like a flower opens to the sun. They’re loud then and in the back of Scully’s mind, she is glad that they are apparently alone in the building.

Under the fort, they truly do forget everything else for a time. They forget her cancer, the broken door, the X Files, Christmas, family. The only thing that exists is the two of them.

Together they achieve the nearly impossible: simultaneous orgasm. It rips through them together as Scully holds Mulder’s hands to her breasts.

After some jerky movements and shivers, Scully collapses bonelessly onto Mulder whose arms wrap around her automatically.

He strokes her hair with one hand and her back with the other as he enjoys her breath on his neck. Scully holds tight and thinks that this is a pretty nice way to spend Christmas Eve, even if it is her last. At that thought she kisses Mulder’s neck and burrows in deeper against him, hoping he can keep reality at bay for now. Later they will make more calls and try to bash down the door and argue more about solutions while eating stale hostess cakes, but for now, they enjoy the quiet sounds of the other’s breathing. Mulder pulls some hair out of Scully’s face and watches her close her eyes and smile. A true Christmas miracle.

Kissing her temple he murmurs to her, “Merry Christmas, Scully.”


End file.
